No 6 Ancur
by tyughvbnlol
Summary: pd suatu pagi yg cerah, tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang dan mendobrak pintu rumah Nezumi  ga jago bkin summary, RnR yah,rated T karna bahasanya yg kurang sopan


Disclaimer: No.6 bkan punya saya, tpi punya Asano Atsuko

Story © me  
>WARNING! OOC,OC,TYPO,DLL<p>

Sorry kalo saya ga bisa membuat fic yg bgus, karna di otak saya hanya ada Nezumi…

Dan maaf kalo ada bahasa yg kurang berkenan, maklum lah, org stress

**NO.6 ANCUR**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di West District, tinggallah 2 orang gaje, yang satunya ubanan, bernama Shion(heh?) yg satunya lagi mukanya kayak tikus, yg bernama Nezumi(dibunuh Nezumi ama Shion), mereka sedang ada di rumah Nezumi, alias tikus(eh?)

Nezumi:"Shion…"  
>Shion:"Ape lo?"<p>

Nezumi:"Weits, kok lu bs jdi gokil? Biasanyha imut-imut? Kesambet ape lo?"

Tiba-tiba Rikiga dobrak pintu mereka bagaikan SWAT dari got(?)

Rikiga:"TIARAP!"

Bazooka pun ditembakkan

BOOM!  
>Nezumi:rumah gw!"<p>

Shion:"ckckck, ga modal lu, bli rumah lgi napa!"

Nezumi:"masalahnya ini rumah kontrakan!"

Shion:"WTF?"(maaf bahasanya kurang sopan)

Nezumi:"sekarang cara gw ngelunasin nih rumah gimn? Tikus-tikus gw jga pd kemana?"

Tiba-tiba A*u T*ng T*ng muncul(disini, saya singkat saja ya, jdi ATT)

ATT:"kemana…kemana…kemana… ku harus mencari kemana…"

Nezumi,Shion,Rikiga: "sape lo?"

ATT:"ndeso! Masa ga tau gw sopo?"

Nezumi:"oh! Nama lu T*ng T*ng bkan permen bukan biscuit itu kan?"

Shion:"salah! Dia kan artis iklan sar*mie yg bareng sama purple(U*gu) itu kan?"

Rikiga:"bukannya lu pernah jadi bini gw?

Tiba-tiba Beautiful Daynya Fukuyama Masaharu kedengeran.  
>Nezumi ama Shion naek sepeda di rewind, naek sepedanya mundur deh, trus si Nezumi dilemparin P*cari S*eat ama Rikiga<p>

Nezumi:"thanks yo"

Shion:"woi, punya gw mana?"

Nezumi:"ambil aj punya gw"

Shion:"gak mau, ada jigong lu!"

Nezumi:"ngejek gw lu? Ribut sini!"

lalu sepeda yg mereka naiki pun jatuh, Nezumi dan Shion jatuh nyungsep

Youth… Sweat… Handsome…

Maunya sih gtu, tpi…

Youth… Sweat… Nyungsep… aja deh

Rikiga:"cut! cut! cut!" mestinya lu terbang!  
>Nezumi &amp; Shion:" gimn caranya?"<p>

TBC…

Boong, kembali ke… war.. net

Setelah kejadian itu, ATT ditendang balik ama Shion(loh? Bkannya Nezumi lebih oke ya?)  
>lalu mereka berdua pun pergi ke kantor RT(emg sejak kapan ada kantor RT?) sambil menyeret Rikiga, buat diadilin<p>

Nezumi:"woi, pak tua! Nih si '_Peep_ '(disensor karena kurang sopan)ngerusakin rumah saya! _'peep' 'peep' 'peep'_(aaaa, Nezumi ngomong kasar!)

Rikiga:"ampun pak! Ampun! Saya janji bakal ganti!"

Shion:"hajar! Tending! Bakar! Dimakan!"(sejak kapan Shion bs jadi kyk gtu?)

Tiba-tiba segerombolan kanibal datang…

Kanibal:"bagi! Bagi dagingnya!"

Rikiga:"TT^TT NOOOOO!"

Nezumi&Shion:yey!

Setelah Rikiga dibawa oleh segerombolan kanibal, mereka pun nginep di tempatnya Inukashi, mereka naek bajaj kesono, gara-gara ga ada taksi(emg sejak kapan No.6 jadi deso? Kok ada bajaj?)

Nezumi:"woi, numpang dong"(enak amat ngomongnya)

Shion:"yo'I"

Inukashi:"kok numpang? Bayar dong"

Shion:"brp ribu?"

Nezumi:"lu pikir ini di Indonesia? Mending bayar pke daun"

Shion:"sekalian aja kolor"

Inukashi:"ksh gw duit yo! Bukan daun! GRAAH!

Nezumi:"rumah gw aj bru ancur! Gimana mau bayar elu?"

Inukashi:"derita lo! Kenapa ga manggil bedah rumah?"

Shion:"ngapain, mending panggil dukun aja"

Nezumi:"sinting lo! Masa panggil dukun? Mending Pimp My Ride

Shion:"itu mah buat mobil! Mending panggil presiden, kta kan rakyat kurang mampu"  
>Nezumi:"emang disini ada presiden?"<p>

Shion:"kta presidennya! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Nezumi&Inukashi pun sweat drop

Inukashi:"sama aja! Lu president pi ga ad modal! Udah gtu lu bilang, lu sendiri presiden? Bayar sono, ngapain numpang-numpang, goblok jga lu!"

Shion:" gw kan presiden, hrusnya di gratisin dong"

Nezumi:"iye"

Inukashi:"jidat mu tuh gratis!"

Shion:"jidat gw gratis? Enak aj! Bayar tau! Sekali pegang 1 gold coin! Tpi klo buat Nezumi, di gratisin kok"

Nezumi:"Shion… elu… baek bgt deh"

Shion:"kta kan CS"

TBC 

Gimana ceritanya readers? Ancur? Gaje? OOC? Typo? Dll?

Maklum, karna saya males ngecek ulang dan cpek bgt.

mind to RnR?

Pleasee


End file.
